Tora
| Race = Saiyan |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 737 |Height= |Weight= |Allegiance= Planet Trade Organization (Soldier in the Saiyan Army, member of Bardock's Elite, ??? - 737 Age)| | FamConnect = Bardock (leader) Shugesh (comrade) Borgos (comrade) Fasha (comrade) }} Tora (トマ; Toma) is the tall, masculine member of Bardock's Elite, a group within the Saiyan Army under the Planet Trade Organization. His name is a pun on the word 'tomato'. In the original Japanese version, he is known as "Toma". Appearance Tora is one of the taller members of Bardock's team and wears ice blue and black armor. His hair is flat at the top and kept in a small ponytail at the back, and his skin is a dark tan color. Biograghy Tora is Bardock's best friend and is like a brother to him. Tora, along with Bardock, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh, attacked Planet Kanassa. After Bardock is attacked by one of the last surviving Kanassan, Tora and others decided to return him back to their home world Planet Vegeta so that he could be healed. After hearing that there is some possible damage in his brainwave patterns they've decided to leave without him to destroy the inhabitants on Planet Meat as their next assignment. After reaching Meat they immediately destroy all of its natives, but before they could celebrate the moment, they were ambushed. As Tora's was severly beaten, Dodoria revealed Frieza's true intentions: To destroy the entire Saiyan race. Tora initially survives this brutal assault, but dies of his wounds when informing Bardock of what happened. Tora is the only person Bardock gets a chance to talk to when he finds his group slaughtered by Dodoria and his elites. When Bardock discovers his ravaged comrades, and to some fortune finds that Tora is alive but in critical condition. Vowing to avenge the four, Bardock removes Tora's armband, now soaked in blood, and dons it over his head (providing an emotional backstory for one of Bardock's most recognizable physical features). Abilities , while using the Mouth Blast.]] *'Flight' - like most saiyans it is safe to assume that Toma is capable of flight. *'Ki' - It is shown in Bardock: The Father of Goku that he is able to manipulate Ki. *'Unnamed Energy Attack' - Toma uses one attack (That we see) in his base form. It is unkown if this attack is meant to be used like a normal Ki Blast or if it is to egnite the opponent in flames. This attack is seen when he attacks the Kanassan that assaulted Bardock. *'Great Ape' - Toma has a tail which means he is able to achieve the great ape transformation. It also makes a debut in the TV special Bardock: The Father of Goku. *'Mouth Blast' - It is unkown if Toma can use this in his base form but he is seen using this attack in his great ape form in the TV special Bardock: The Father of Goku. Other appearances Tora also made a cameo appearance along with Bardock and Fasha in an episode of Dragon Ball Z, during Frieza's recollection of various Saiyans whose deaths he was responsible for. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Kazuyuki Sogabe * FUNimation Dub: Mike McFarland * Latin American Dub: Ricardo Brust Trivia *Although Tora hasn't appeared in as a playable character, he has made cameos or is mentioned in video games: **Budokai 3 - Tora's face is shown whenever Bardock does his Saiyan Spirit (renamed "Spirit of Saiyans" in Infinite World). **Budokai Tenkaichi 2 - Tora's corpse is briefly shown in the reenacted Bardock Special (although it was merely Nappa used as a placeholder for Tora). **Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Tora's name is seen on Dodoria's biography page. **Burst Limit - Tora is mentioned by Bardock when he is about to fight Frieza. *In Bardock's team's cameo appearance in Dragon Ball Z (pictured to the left), Bardock is seen wearing Tora's bloody armband on his head, while Tora is behind him. *Tomatoes, Tora's name-pun, are actually fruit. * Tora's original character design by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru was differed much then the final draft (what he looks like now) by Akira Toriyama. Originally he had hair that closely resembled Vegeta's. His body was not muscular like it is now, he was actually drawn with a much thinner body, which made him look taller than Bardock.Character designs at Daizex.com * Like a few other members of Bardock's team, Tora name was not changed completely from the original draft to the final draft. The other members consist of Bardock and Panbukin (Shugesh in American Dubs). References Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragon Ball Z